All for One, All for Love
by Shivawn
Summary: In the midst of something very confusing, Kyo admits his love. Graduation looming ahead of him and his love rejected, Kyo does not know what to do anymore. Longer summary inside. Warning: Yaoi ?Kyo ?Kyo YukiTohru WIP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket does not belong to me. I am writing this story for the pure fun if it, not gaining any profit. The title for my story is from the song 'All for one, All for love' by Bryan Adams and I do not own that song.

**A/N: **Well, first Fruits Basket story ever…Though, not my first story ever…but…I haven't posted for 3 years I believe Oo It's been a while since I wrote something…I don't know where this is going, so…be warned if it seems random at times, k?

**Summary: **Kyo walks upon something that greatly disturbs him, wishing that what he had seen was never true. While in the moment of confusion, he accidentally confesses his love and things go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. With graduation looming ahead of him, and his love scorning him in obvious disgust, what will he do? Run or stay? Find a new person to love?

**Warnings: **Adult themes, Rape, Child abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi/ShounenAi, Male/Male slash, Het, FemSlash (possibly)

**Pairings: **If I tell the pairings right now, it'll ruin the surprise of the prologue.

**All for One, All for Love**

Yuki stared at Kyo with something akin to disgust. Kyo stood in front of Yuki, his orange head bowed, his expressive crimson eyes hidden and staring at the floor. Tohru sat next to Yuki, horror etched on her innocent-looking face, tears falling unwittingly down her cheeks, dripping off her chin.

She never knew Kyo felt that way. She never knew who Kyo truly was and Kyo realized, she never wanted to know. She loved Yuki and pitied Kyo. She loved the sophisticated, mature rat. She pitied the ever fighting, obnoxious cat.

Kyo was blinded by his love, never realizing that Yuki and Tohru were together, hoping, _wishing_, that it wasn't true. He hoped his love wouldn't have been unrequited, but walking in on Yuki and Tohru, shirts on the floor, hands caressing each others torsos, Kyo knew, he _knew_ that his love would never love him back. And because of that, and because of his pain, he just blurted out his love, without realizing the consequences.

"How?! How could you?! How _could_ you, Yuki?! How could you get together with Tohru, knowing how I felt?! I LOVE YOU, YUKI, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Kyo had screamed amidst the confusion.

And that's where we are, entering into a bad problem that will only get worse as time goes on. It may never get better.

**A/N:** So how was it? I know 'tis very short but the chapters of the story itself will be longer. This IS only a prologue. Review if you want. I would love it if you did. - Hope you enjoyed the prologue of All for one, All for love.


	2. Little Ones

**Disclaimer, warnings and such: **See first chapter

**A/N: **I know I said this was gonna be longer …and I guess it is…but I have no clue where this story is going…I'm just writing…

**All for one, All for love Chapter 1**

I sat on the roof at school, staring blankly at my lunch that Tohru still prepares for me. Just thinking of her makes me sick! It's been a week since I caught them in the act. A week since I told Yuki about my true feelings for him.

I don't know when my feelings for him started to change from hate to love, when I went from being an immature showoff for Tohru to a mature showoff for Yuki. When I realized I loved him two years ago, when we were just 16, I blamed him, thinking it was his fault that I had these feelings for him. It was his princely and chivalrous attitude that made me change. I never said any of this out loud, mind you, but when we fought back then I always thought he put a spell on me to make me feel that way.

I got more angry, started fighting Yuki more and became nicer to Tohru. I fought stupidly with Yuki, becoming more brash with my actions. Instead of thinking out how I would fight him, I would just launch myself at him in anger. Looking back, I can see why Yuki hated (and still hates) me so much.

Anyways, I'm getting off track. Or am I? I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. My mind has been so full of images of Yuki and Tohru together, I can't believe I've been able to concentrate in school at some point and actually turn in homework. I feel like I'm in so much pain and yet, at the same time, I feel nothing. Empty. I'm so confused and hurt. When I admitted my love to Yuki (I still can't believe I did that) Tohru, after grabbing her shirt and bra, had run out of the room sobbing, face a bright red. Yuki, on the other hand, had stared at me for what seemed like forever until he walked up to me. I didn't know what the hell was going on or what the hell he was going to do but I found out a second later. He pushed my body out of the door frame and then _kicked_ me in the middle of the chest, launching me down the stairs. As I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath, Yuki had walked over my body, looking at me in disgust. His parting words, before he went to go look for Tohru, were "Stay away from me, _faggot._"

To make matters worse, every morning I walked down to breakfast, there, in the kitchen, would be a half awake Yuki and Tohru lovingly holding hands. The first time I caught them, Tohru had been sitting on the counter, Yuki between her spread legs, making out with each other. I don't think I've eaten since then. Maybe that's why I feel so weak? See, again my mind is jumping everywhere. Maybe I should go back and tell you the entirety of what has happened since that fateful Friday. But I'm not gonna cause myself any more pain. You can probably guess what's happened anyways.

Shigure doesn't know what the hell happened because he was at Ayame's shop the entire weekend but I know he can _feel_ the tension between us three. Tohru is trying to act like nothing had happened or been said but when she thinks I'm not looking, I see the anger and disgust on her once beautifully happy face. And Yuki. Well, we're not fighting anymore, no matter how hard I tried to get him mad. So, sick of not fighting with him, I had to ask why. Man, I have to say he's right. I _am_ a stupid cat. I should have never asked.

Yuki had turned his beautifully unique purple and silver eyes towards me and I swear the temperature in my body had dropped 20 degrees. His eyes were so cold but his voice, his voice was even colder. He said to me, "I don't want to get your faggoty disease. Just being by you, I feel like I am slowly getting the same disease as the worthless, ugly creature that you are." With that said, he had turned and walked away from me, again to probably find Tohru.

I still refuse to cry but thinking about him, and what has transpired, makes my heart clench in a pain I've never known. I knew that when I would admit my love to him (if I ever did) I would be rejected. But, this was not just a simple 'no.' Ever since he said that to me, he hasn't talked to me. Hell, he hasn't even _looked_ at me. I almost feel like I _am_ diseased. But, I guess I am, being the cat. Obviously I am a diseased, ugly monster that no one will love.

I shook myself out of my morbid thoughts only to see 13 little different colored kittens making their way towards me. I still haven't figured out how they get up here but it's nice knowing these little ones are around me when I need them the most.

I hear a little 'mew' and look to see a pure white kitten with sapphire blue eyes making his way towards me, smiling. When he reached me, he jumped in my lap and started purring right away, rubbing his face into my stomach trying to comfort me. At least someone out there is happy to see me.


End file.
